The Story Nobody Knows
by The.American.Four
Summary: How America and Canada were really 'born', and how they made it to the new world. This is the true story, the part of history you aren't taught in school. Headcannon: America is Native America.


**So user Redmobile has a headcannon that America is Native America, and I've been thinking about this idea and this is how I think he and Canada might've come about.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, this headcannon, or history.**

* * *

The first thing he remembers is being cold. The second things was that everything was very white. The third thing he remembers is that he wasn't alone. Next to him in the snow was another boy. He remembered wandering around, all by themselves, for a very long time. They were hungry, and grew weaker day by day. He remembered falling down and not being able to get back up. It was the end, and he was finally gone.

Except that wasn't the end. They were both okay, and were actually saved by a black haired angel. He took them to a village where they were warm for the first time. He was there when they ate their first bite of food, and he taught them their first words. For a while the two boys where in a bliss, enjoying the food, warmth, and companionship they had gained.

However, the village was in turmoil because they knew what the boys were. Some of the people took it as a sign to leave, but most of the people were afraid of what might happen if they did. The angel-he later informed them that he was not an angel- distracted them from all of that though. Instead he showed them how to skin the animals they caught, and the best ways to preserve meat. He taught them all the basics of how to survive.

Then there was the language. He spent days teaching them how to talk, and was surprised how quickly they caught on.

"Do you have names?" he asked one day, they responded with blank looks. He sighed and pointed at himself.

"I'm Yao, that's my name, so people call me that," he explained. The boys nodded, and then shook their heads.

"We've never needed names," the more energetic of the two answered.

"Yeah, it's just been us for as long as we can remember," the other boy added. That's how Yao knew they were like him. The thing that struck him as weird was that they were always together, he never saw them apart. It was like they were two parts of the same thing. A soul split into two bodies. He didn't realize until one of them was taken that they really were one in two. The guilt he felt for separating them never faded.

While Yao taught the boys the way of the world the villagers kept arguing. Many more people wanted to leave, but just not immediately. They wanted to make the trip with the surrounding villagers. Others argued that they couldn't wait that long and should just leave; they were the largest village in the area and they had the boy.

Except there were two boys though.

Once this realization struck the villagers they quickly came to a compromise. One group would take a boy and leave immediately, and the other would wait for the other villages and leave in a couple months. So the twins, who were so close that their souls had connected, were ripped apart. The humans wouldn't stop; no matter how much they screamed, and kicked, and later bled. The humans broke their bond and dragged away his other half. There was nothing they could do to stop them. When the boy left behind tried chasing them he was tackled by a large person and held in an iron grip, his struggle to get to his brother was in vain.

Then, weeks later, their connection was permanently severed as his brother stepped onto another continent. A horrible, stabbing pain burned them from the inside for days, so that they could barely move. The emotional connection they had was torn to shreds and tossed into the winds. All Yao could do was watch and regret not doing anything to assist them. He tried to help the boy who was left, but there was nothing for him to do. It was an internal struggle he couldn't see.

_xXxHetaliaxXx_

Eventually it came time for the other boy to leave as well. Once he recovered for his loss he had a growth spurt and desire to become strong, because he was determined to find his brother again. Nothing would stop him from reuniting with his twin, and he knew that far away his brother was thinking the same thing. He tried to convince Yao to come with him too.

"Your knowledge will be helpful in our new home, we'll need you more!" he argued. Yao shook his head sadly.

"I have to remain with the people who stay behind. I represent them, and this land. You, however, must go. Once you leave they will be your people, and the new land will become the land you represent. Treat it, and them, well and your life will be peaceful," Yao advised the young boy. The boy nodded, knowing this would be the last advice he would receive from Yao for a long time.

"We'll see each other again one day, I know it. Don't worry about the people either, I'll be their hero!" Those were the boys last words to Yao, and for some reason, Yao believed them. He had a feeling in his gut that he'd never be truly rid of the strange boy.

The journey to the other land was a long and dangerous one. They had to cross floating ice at one point, and lost several people. However, they were strong and determined, so they made it to the other land. The boy bravely took the lead, finding the safest paths to take and rescuing kids from seals. He became a leader, there to serve and protect his new were tired, cold, and out of food when they arrived, but they made it to the other land.

As soon as the boy stepped foot on that land he knew it was his to protect and represent. It gave him the strength to keep his people moving, and feed them. This was a great land, and he could tell that one day great things would happen here. Most importantly though, he knew when he stepped on that land who he was.

He was Tali, and he would be the hero of his people.

* * *

**Tali means Hero, ironic name I know.**

**If you're confused read this explanation.**

This is with the headcannon that Alfred in Native America, so this is how I think America and Canada might have been 'born'. Basically America and Canada appeared when the people first thought they wanted to leave. (It was the Ice Age, they wanted to seek warmer lands). They wandered around for a while before China found them, because the first Americans were supposedly from Asia.

Then some of the people wanted to leave immediately in case the ice bridge broke apart, so they took Canada and left. While America was left with those who wanted to wait, gather more supplies and people from neighboring villages then leave.

**So this is my first story on this account, and for now I'm going to just be posting one-shots, but if you really like America stories my account is the place to be!**

**Also, I'm looking for a Beta reader, for grammar and to bounce some ideas off of, so if you're interested just say so!**

**I hope you all like my story, and if you'd review what you thought of it that would be great!**


End file.
